Beautiful Mine
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Summary: Rin sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik perlahan dirinya mulai popular diantara para siswa laki-laki disekolah banyak yang ingin mengencaninya hingga ada seorang pria yang tampan bisa menarik hati Rin namun dibalik itu Yukio merasa cemburu lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Yukio. Fem!Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mine**

©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato

Story in fanfic is mine

Warning: typo, Fem!Rin

 **Summary:**

Rin sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik perlahan dirinya mulai popular diantara para pria disekolah banyak yang ingin mengencaninya hingga ada seorang pria yang tampan bisa menarik hati Rin namun dibalik itu Yukio merasa cemburu lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Yukio. Fem!Rin.

Pagi itu Rin berjalan bersama dengan Yukio menuju sekolah namun sampai disekolah baru sampai gerbang banyak pria yang menghampiri Rin dan mereka menyapa Rin hingga Rin merasa risihkarena terhalangi tapi Rin sama sekali tidak marah karena dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak mudah marah.

"Permisi, permisi biarkan aku lewat". Kata Rin.

"Rin selamat pagi apa hari ini kau ada rencana". Pertanyaan salah seorang anak laki-laki.

"Rin nanti istirahan kita bisa makan bersamakan kumohon". Kata seorang anak laki-laki lainnya.

Rin semakin tidak nyaman dan Yukio juga mulai mengerutkan dahinya karena kesal jadi saat itu dia langsung menarik lengan Rin dan menjauhi kerumunan pria itu.

"Gomen nasai, Nee-san harus segera kekelas karena ini hampir terlambat". Kata Yukio tersenyum.

Para pria itu hanya terlihat sedikit kecewa sedangkan Rin harus terpaksa menngikuti Yukio yang melangkah cepat atau lebih tepatnya Rin terseret-seret karena tangannya masih dipegang Yukio.

"Yukio berhenti dulu". Kata Rin menghentak tangan Yukio.

"Ada apa sih Nee-san". Kata Yukio berhenti berjalan.

Rin mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah karena genggaman Yukio dan menatap Yukio kesal.

"Apa dari tadi kau tidak menyadari menyeretku seperti ini huh". Kata Rin.

"kalau tidak begitu kau pasti masih berada disana Nee-san". Jawab Yukio.

"Aku tahu tapi tanganku sakit karena genggaman tanganmu sangat kuat dan juga tidakkah kau menyadari saat menyeretku kemana, ini kelasmu kelas terlewatku terlewat tadi". Kata Rin kesal.

Yukio yang baru menyadari telah menyeret Nee-sannya kekelasnya dia melupakan kalau dia dan Nee-sannya berbeda kelas dan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Puas sekarang aku mau kekelasku Hummf". Kata Rin acuh.

Sedangkan Yukio mematung menatap kepergian Nee-sannya tapi pada saat itu pula seorang anak laki-laki sekelasnya menghampirinya.

"Yukio itu saudarimukan". Kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Euh iya Shu dia Nee-sanku". Kata Yukio.

"Aku tak menyangka kau punya saudari secantik itu padahal setahuku kau hanya punya saudari yang tomboy sekali yaitu Rin". Kata anak itu.

"Ya tepat sekali gadis tadi adalah Nee-sanku Okumura Rin". Kata Yukio menjadi seram.

"Oh gomen kupikir kau punya saudari lainnya". Kata anak itu.

Dan saat itu pula ada teman sekelas Yukio lainnya yang menghampirinya.

"Sugoii Yukio enak sekali punya Nee-san secantik itu bisakah kau kenalkan dia padaku aku yakin kau punya nomer telponnya". Katanya.

Lalu ada perempuan yang bicara juga.

"Ah enak ya Nee-sannya Yukio bisa hidup serumah dengan Yukio makan bersama setiap hari". Kata seorang anak perempuan.

Dalam hati Yukio ingin marah tapi mau bagaimana lagi marah tidak ada gunanya lagi pula apa kata mereka nanti Yukio hanya saudara Rin.

 **-Time Skip at Cram School-**

Setelah pelajaran dikelas regular seperti biasa Yukio pasti akan menjadi guru. Saat dikelas Yukio melihat Rin duduk dengan senang bersama Shiemi tapi entah kenapa hari ini Yukio merasa ingin marah tanpa alas an pada Nee-sannya karena Yukio tahu Nee-sannya tidak akan terlihat sesenang itu kalau bukan karena ada sesuatu dan yakin kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shiemi.

"Hari ini kita buka halaman 45". Kata Yukio tegas pada anak-anak.

Yukio mencoba fokus dengan pelajarannya tanpa mau melihat Nee-sannya dan Rin terlihat tidak menyadarinya dalam hati Yukio ingin saja menghampiri Nee-sannya dan bertanya banyak hal.

 **-Time Skip asrama laki-laki**

 **Yukio Pov**

Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini sekarang pukul 9 malam pasti Nee-sannya sudah tidur biasanya dia akan menyiapkan makanan untukku tapi anehnya aku saat sampai di asrama dia tidak ada bahkan kamarnya kosong, pastinya kalian bertanya kenapa aku mencari kekamarnya tentu saja kami tidur berbeda kamar sebenarnya pada awalnya kami diatur untuk tidur satu kamar tapi satu bulan sesudahnya Rin meninta Mephisto untuk memisahkan kamarnya dengan Yukio tentu saja alasannya karena dia perempuan dan walaupun saudara tetap saja tidak baik bukan.

"Dimana Nee-san dia juga tidak mengabari baiklah ini sudah malam apa dia mulai lupa waktu". Kata Yukio.

Yukio menunggu sambil menatap jendela hingga jam 10 malam akhirnya melihat Nee-sannya pulang dan Yukio sudah siap untuk menegurnya mengkin saja menghukumnya(?). Sementara itu Rin berlari-lari terburu-buru.

"Aduh Yukio sudah pulang belum ya aku takut dia marah". Kata Rin.

"Iya aku sudah pulang Nee-san kau tahu aku mau marah sekarang". Kataku muncul dibelakang Rin dengan nada seram.

Rin agak terlonjak saat mendapati Yukio berdiri menjulang dibelakangnya.

"Gomen Yukio aku baru belajar batere Hanphoneku Low bat jadi tidak memberi tahumu". Kata Rin.

"Oh ya tapi kenapa semalam ini apa kau alasan saja lagi pula aku tahu Izumo, Shima, Shiemi, Ryuji dan Konekomaru mereka tidak bersamamu". Kataku marah.

"I-iya bukan dengan mereka kau tahu sebentar lagi ujian tengah sementer dikelas Reguler ada teman sekelasku yang bernama Ukyo dia mengajakku belajar bersama dia mengajariku pelajaran yang tak kumengerti karena aku tidak mungkin mengganggumu karena kau sibuk jadi aku mau menerima ajakannya". Kata Rin panjang lebar.

Untuk sesaat ekspresiku benar-benar blank dia benar-benar merasa marah seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah mendengar Nee-sannya ada yang mengajak seperti itu bahkan ini seorang pria.

"Nee-san kau tahu ini jam berapakan bisakah kau lihat waktu kalau mau pergi begitu". Katamenahan ku marah.

"Ya maafkan aku Yukio, Oh ya ini aku bawakan makanan karena aku tidak sempat membuat makan malam untukmu". Kata Rin memberinya kotak makan.

Aku makan didapur asrama dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik Nee-sannya yang duduk sebelahnya tak ada percakapan berlangsung sedangkan Rin diam menunggu apakah aku akan marah padanya.

"Baiklah Nee-san aku mau Tanya kau beli dari mana makanan ini kau tidak sempat masak". Kataku

"Oh itu kami kebetulan belajar dirumah Ukyo disana dia bilang kebetulan orang tuanya sedang keluar kota jadi karena tidak ada makanan kami membeli bahan masakan dan memasak disana ". Kata Rin ceria.

Aku yang baru saja selesai makan mendadak menyesal menanyakan asal makanan itu terutama ketika dia mendengar bahwa itu dimasak dirumah Ukyo dan dirumahnya tidak ada orang tuanya, seketika aku berpikir apa saja yang Nee-sannya lakukan bersama Ukyo hingga selarut ini.

"Nee-san kau tahukan kau itu perempuan bisakah Nee-san mengerti berduaan bersama pria dirumah tanpa pengawasan orang tua itu tidak baik apa kata orang". Kata Yukio tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu Rind an mengguncangnya.

"Lepaskan aku Yukio aku tahu soal itu lagipula aku hanya belajar bersamanya". Kata Rin.

"Lalu kenapa harus pulang semalam ini huh". Kataku over protective.

Rin yang menjadi kesal memutuskan berlari kekamarnya meninggalkanku mungkin ini memang saat dimana Nee-sannya menjadi lebih dewasa menentukan apa yang dia suka bila Nee-sannya memiliki pacar sekalipun aku tidak bisa melarangnya.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Dua tahun lalu**_

 _Rin dan Yukio 13 tahun_

 _Aku menarik kursi dan duduk didepan ranjang Nee-sanku tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, kamarnya gelap kerena dia mematikan lampu kamarnya, aku melihatnya tertidur dengan damai wajahnya yang putih seperti pucat itu terlihat indah diterangi sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamar dia memang punya kebiasaan tidak menutup gorden jendelanya meski terkadang membuatku khawatir bila ada seseorang yang melihatnya tertidur seperti ini, sungguh Nee-sanku sangatlah indah posisi tidurnya menyamping membuat relief garis tubuhnya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping dialik selimutmya, rambutnya yang panjang tersebar dibantal menambah indah dirinya, matanya terpejam damai terkamemperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping dibalik selimutmya, rambutnya yang panjang tersebar dibantal menambah indah dirinya, matanya terpejam damai terkamemperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping dialik selimutmya, rambutnya yang panjang tersebar dibantal menambah indah dirinya, matanya terpejam damai terkadang aku sangat ingin mencium wajahnya mengusap rambut serta kulitnya atau sekedar menghirup aromanyajadi aku tetap menahan diri. Aku hamper melakukan ini setiap malam bila ada kesempatan ayah bahkan tidak tahu menahu soal aktivitas terlarangku ini yang dia tahu aku hanya menyangi kakakku sebagai seorang adik yang ingin melindungi kakaknya._

 _Suatu hari Neesanku mendadak demam sebenarnya hal itu jarang terjadi bahkan sejak kecil saja hanya aku yang lebih sering sakit malam itu ayahku dan pendeta lainnya sedang tidak ada dipantiasuhan jadi hanya aku Nee-san disana aku hendak menelphon ayah namun sebelum itu Nee-san menarik tanganku dan mengigau._

" _Yukio jangan pergi" dia berguman._

 _jadi saat itu aku hanya duduk menemani Nee-san, dia terlihat lebih pucat, dahinya berkeringat, dan dia menggigil saat itu aku mengusap dihinya jujur saja aku mulai sulit mengendalikan diri lalu tiba-tiba dia memelukku hingga tubuhku terjatuh hampir menindihnya, wajah kami jadi sangat dekat sekali hingga hidungku hanya satu senti meter dari hidungnya saat itu aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi aku langsung menciumnya tepat dibibirnya sesaat kulihat matanya setengah terbuka namun dia menutup matanya dahinya berkerut-kerut tapi aku tetap meneruskan ciumanku sambil mengusap rambutnya dan meraba punggungnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuh Nee-san, tak lama aku mengakhiri ciumanku dan mencium dahinya lalu berbisik ditelinganya._

" _Aishiteru Nee-san". Kataku._

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ini berakhir tapi aku harus menahan diri agar tidak melebihi batas agar Nee-sannya tetap tidak tahu dia pasti membenciku bila dia menyadari apa yang kulakukan padanya selama ini dia tidak akan mau dekat denganku lagi dan keesokan harinya dia melihatku tertidur dikursi dengan kepalaku terkulai diranjangnya dapat kurasakan dia mengusap kepalaku tapi dia tidak ingat kejadian semalam dan bertindak seperti biasanya._

 _Sorenya setelah aku selesai bersekolah di Cram aku melihat Nee-san sedang memasak didapur tapi sekarang rambutnya sangat pendek seperti rambut pria dia menyapaku dengan ceria._

" _Apa kau harus les setiap hari Yukio kau selalu pulang sore bahkan malam kau itu masih kecil Lho". Katanya._

 _Nee-san tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Exorcist aku, ayah serta lainnya merahasiakan ini darinya._

" _Itu hal biasa Nee-san dan kenapa rambutmu Nee-san kau memotongnya padahal rambutmu bagus saat panjang". Kataku._

" _Iya kau benar sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi lebih mudah merawatnya seperti inikan tadi juga Izumu-san, Maruta-san, Kakek Kyodo dan Bapak Nagatomo mengeluhkannya dan ayah juga siih". Katanya._

 _Walaupun aku sangat menyukai saat rambut Nee-san panjang tapi aku tetap suka padanya walaupun penampilannya seperti laki-laki tapi aku malah menganggap ini adalah bagian terunik darinya_

 _ **Satu tahun sebelum kejadian diatas**_

 _Yukio dan Rin 11 tahun_

 _Hari ini Nee-san bersikap aneh dia terlihat kebingungan dia terlihat malu, dia terus saja menarik-narik tangan ayah sepertinya dia mau berbisik pada ayah saat dia berbisik wajah ayah mendadak memerah dan Nee-san terlihat menundukan wajahnya._

" _Hahaha ya ampun putri ayah sudah dewasa". Kata Ayah mengusap kepala Nee-san._

" _Apa yang dibisikan Rin". Kata Bapa Nagatomo._

 _Ayah saat itu hanya mengedipkan matanya kepada semuanya untuk sesaat semuanya diam tidak mengerti tapi tak lama kami mengerti maksudnya itulah sebabnya kenapa Nee-san terlihat kebingungan, tentu saja seharusnya dia bicara pada sesama perempuan tapi disini semuanya hanya laki-laki kecuali dirinya sendiri._

" _Baiklah Rin ayah akan mengatur kamar khusus untukmu kau dan Yukio mulai sekarang akan tidur dikamar terpisah". Kata Ayah._

" _Baiklah ayo kami akan membantu ayahmu untuk merapikan kamar barumu kau boleh istrahat". Kata Izumi-san._

 _Nee-san terlihat mengagguk sambil memegangi perutnya, itulah hari pertama kami dipasahkan karena Nee-san sudah mulai pubertas._

 _Aku selalu tahu apapun tentang Nee-san dari kecil Nee-san selalu melindungiku dari para pembully walaupuan seorang perempuan dia terlalu kuat bahkan melebihi laki-laki dan kerena itulah dia tidak pernah memiliki teman dan hanya akulah temannya. Dari dulu aku selalu mengaguminya bahkan diam-diam aku menyukainya bahkan lebih dari itu aku ingin Nee-san menjadi milikku aku ingat saat umur lima tahun aku bekata kepada Nee-san._

" _Kalau aku sudah besar aku ingin menikah dengan Nee-san". Kataku._

 _Ayah dan para pendeta lainnya tertawa mendengar kata-kataku yang kekananakan._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **Normal Pov**

Yukio selalu mengingat masa lalunya dengan Rin dan dia tidak akan melupakan kalau dia sudah mendapat ciuman pertama Rin walaupun waktu berlalu dia masih melakukan aktivitasnya yaitu memperhatikan Rin tidur.

Rin sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan usaha keras dia juga memperbaiki etikanya dan sekarang dia sudah mulai berdandan natural tak jarang Yukio menemukan seorang siswa yang diam-diam memotret Rin saat istirahat, dulu Nee-san selalu makan sendirian saat istirahat tapi sekarang sebelum Yukio mengajak makan bersama dia melihat Nee-sannya diajak oleh seorang siswa untuk makan bersamanya dan Rin terlihat kesulitan menolak saat itu Yukio menghampiri Rin.

"Nee-san kau bilang kau mau belajar dengankukan". Kata Yukio.

"Oh iiya benar aku minta maaf ya lain kali saja ya". Kata Rin.

Biasanya kejadian semacam itu sering menghampiri Yukio saat para gadis memaksa ingin makan bersamanya jadi dulu Yukio sempat menolak ajakan mereka secara halus dengan beralasan jika dia sudah janji akan makan dengan Nee-sannya tapi sekarang Nee-sannya mengalami hal yang sama.

 **Rin Pov**

Yukio Otoutoku itu selalu berlebihan sejak malam dimana ayah meninggal Yukio sangat over protective padaku tapi mau bagaimana lagi hidupku sebenarnya sudah diujung tanduk walaupun aku hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang tapi Vatikan bisa saja mengeksekusi kapan saja itulah kenapa Yukio selalu cemas. Kemarin aku belajar dengan teman yang paling pintar dikelasku sebenarnya pada awalnya dia Nampak tidak suka padaku namun belakangan ini dia kadang mengikutiku kemanapun bahkan bilang ingin belajar bersama, aku menerima ajakannya karena aku ingin mendapat nilai bagus dan juga aku ingin punya teman.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi entah kenapa jadi banyak yang mendekatiku atau hanya perasaanku tadi ada yang mengajakku makan bersama aku sebenarnya tidak tega menolak tapi aku malas untunglah ada Yukio jadi aku bisa menolak ajakannya secara halus.

 **Normal Pov**

Belakangan Rin mendapat banyak kemajuan dalam pertemanan sekarang tapi Rin malah tidak nyaman sementara Shiemi terlihat senang karena Rin mulai memiliki banyak teman. Tapi disisi lain tanpa Rin sadari saudara sangat cemburu padanya.

 **Author Note**

 **Hai semuanya saya kali ini membawa fanfic Blue Exorcist dengan versi AU yaitu Fem Rin sebelumnya saya hanya menenukan satu fanfic bahasa Indonesia versi FemRin jadi semoga banyak yang membuatnya hehehe. Mungkin fanfic ini akan memunculkan Night (Miyama Uguishu Mansion Incident) disini sepertinya Yukio juga mulai terlihat obsesi tapi saya belum tahu apakah saya buat dia mau membiarkan Rin memilih atau sebaliknya dia menjadi Yandere Hmm bagaimana menurut kalian silah review fanfic ini dan semoga fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa Indonesia semakin banyak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Mine**

©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato

Story in fanfic is mine

Warning: typo, Fem!Rin

 **Summary:**

Rin sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik perlahan dirinya mulai popular diantara para pria disekolah banyak yang ingin mengencaninya hingga ada seorang pria yang tampan bisa menarik hati Rin namun dibalik itu Yukio merasa cemburu lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Yukio. Fem!Rin.

Entah sampai kapan ini berakhir Yukio akan selalu mengepalkan tangannya saat Neesanya yang dia sayang menjadi seorang Reverse Harem sebut sajalah seperti itu tak hanya sekali Yukio melihatnya dikelilingi banyak pria, Ya Tuhan apa yang mereka lakukan itulah yang dipikirkanya mungkin saja teman-temannya akan menyangkanya seorang Siscon.

"Nee-san apa yang kau lakukan hari ini". Tanya Yukio.

"Aku ada beberapa janji dengan teman sekelasku dan juga aku akan kerumah Ukyo lagi". Kata Rin terseyum.

"Oh begitu kenapa kau dandan?". Tanya Yukio.

"Oh aku tidak dandan lagipula juga aku Cuma mau belajar dengan Ukyo begitu kok". Kata Rin.

Yukio agak marah dengan jawaban Rin tentu saja meskipun Rin tidak berdandan dengan bedak atau memakai pakaian yang bagus tapi dia terlihat cantik apalagi dia memakai jepit rambut biru.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu pergi kerumahnya aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, aku bisa mengajarimu Nee-san". Kata Yukio.

"Itu benar sekali tapi ini hari liburmu dan sebaiknya kau istirahat saja lagipula kau jarang libur bukan kau selalu sibuk dan kelelahan jadi manfaatkanlah untuk istirahat". Kata Rin.

"Tapi Nee-san". Kata Yukio.

"Aku pergi". Kata Rin.

Yukio sangat ingin mencegah Rin pergi tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia malah sudah jauh larinya cepat sekali.

Buugh

Yukio meninju tembok dengan perasaan kesal jika saja Rin hanya belajar dengan teman-teman dikelas Cram dia tak akan melarangnya tapi diluar itu rasanya membuat marah saja.

-Taman-

Ukyo telah menunggu Rin dengan penampilan yang rapi dan tampan, Rin yang melihatnya duduk dibangku taman hanya menyapanya biasa saja Rin tidak tahu maksud lain dari teman sekelas regulernya yang terpintar itu.

"Ukyo-kun apa kau menunggu lama". Tanya Rin.

"Oh tidak Rin-chan, ngomong-ngomong kau cantik". Kata Ukyo.

"Ah benarkah terimakasih". Jawab Rin Polos.

"Kita akan bahas soal bab kemarinkan". Kata Rin.

"Ya, Tapi sebenarnya bisakah kita karnaval dulu baru kita belajar". Kata Ukyo.

"Huh tapi bagaimana belajarnya takutnya malah tidak keburu". Kata Rin.

"Ayolah ini hari minggu sekarang baru jam 9 kita bisa belajar jam 3 aku janji tidak akan lama". Kata Ukyo.

"Baiklah tapi jangan sampai aku pulang malam soalnya adikku bisa marah". Kata Rin.

"Tentu saja aku janji". Kata Ukyo.

Rin yang polos tidak pernah tahu arti berkencan tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang diajak kencan oleh Ukyo.

"Rin ayo kita ikut aku kesana". Kata Ukyo.

Rin menuruti kemana saja Ukyo membawanya sebenarnya Rin tidak biasa ketempat ramai seperti itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Rin ini aku membawa permen kappa untukmu". Kata Ukyo.

"Terima Kasih Ukyo". Kata Rin.

Saat memakannya tanpa sengaja bekas permen kapas tertinggal disudut bibirnya dan Ukyo langsung saja menyusutnya dengan ibu jarinya Rin jadi agak terkejut.

"Maaf ada bekas permen kapas disana aku hanya membersihkannya". Kata Ukyo.

"Terima kasih tapi itu tidak perlu tinggal kau katakana saja". Kata Rin malu.

Ukyo membawa Rin ke tempat boneka.

"Rin-chan kau suka boneka mana aku akan memenangkannya untukmu". Kata Ukyo.

"Ah tidak usah aku tidak tertalu suka boneka". Bohong Rin.

Ukyo bisa menangkap bohong Rink arena dia bisa melihat Rin selalu memandangi boneka teddy bear maka Ukyo berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Paman aku ingin menembak boneka itu". Kata Ukyo.

"Baiklah silahkan gunakan Pistol ini". Kata Paman itu.

Siapa sangka Ukyo mendapatkan boneka itu setelah tiga kali percobaan.

"Rin-chan ini untukmu". Kata Ukyo.

"Terima kasih, tapi Ukyo bagaimana kita pulang saja karena kurasa sudah sore". Kata Rin.

"Tapi kenapa bukannya kita mau belajar ini baru jam 3kan ". Kata Ukyo.

"Iya tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu". Kata Ukyo.

"Terima Kasih". Kata Rin.

Rin merasa cemas rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi semacam hal buruk.

-Asrama-

Rin kembali kekamarnya sendiri dia tidak melihat Yukio disana mungkin dia keluar jadi Rin memutuskan belajar sendiri sampai Yukio kembali sambil memangku boneka Teddy Bearnya.

"Yukio kemana lagi ya? Saat libur saja dia masih sibuk saja". Kata Rin berguman sendiri.

Sebenarnya Rin masih ingin belajar dengan Ukyo karena ingin sekali bertanya soal materi-materi yang tidak difahami Rin tapi hari ini Rin mendadak merasa takut entah kenapa walaupun sebenarnya tidak enak juga pada Ukyo yang telah memberinya Teddy Bear yang tentu Rin sangat menyukai boneka itu karena Rin sudah lama tak memiliki boneka.

-Time Skip-

Yukio sedang bersama Shura yang mendadak menyuruhnya datang ke tempat minum sake padahal Yukio masih dibawah umur ada Mephisto juga disana.

"Ada apa ini kalian mendadak mengundangku". Kata Yukio.

"Bukan apa-apa ini kan jarang mungung libur aku ingin mengajakmu bersantai". Kata Shura.

"Kalian tahu aku tidak bisa minum ini bukan pasti ada hal lain yang ingin kalian biacarakan". Kata Yukio.

"Aku tahu itu kau bisa pesan yang lain bukan dan soal itu benar sekali". Kata Mephisto.

"Sebenarnya ini mengenai saudarimu itu". Kata Mephisto.

"Ada apa memangya dia kenapa lagi". Kata Yukio.

"Bukan apa-apa ngomomong dia sekarang berkencan ya aku sempat melihatnya diKarnaval". Kata Shura.

"Yang benar saja". Kata Yukio mencoba kalem.

"Sebenarnya bagus juga tadinya kupikir dia akan jadi gadis tomboy yang tidak bisa menikah". Kata Mephisto.

"Apa itu urusanmu". Kata Yukio mulai kesal.

"Ya tentu saja tidak bukankah itu berarti sebentar lagi Rin-chan akan lepas dari tanggung jawabmu". Kata Shura.

"Itu tidak mungkin jika pria itu tahu siapa Nee-san mungkin saja Nee-san langsung dibuang begitu saja". Jawab Yukio marah.

"Hahaha kau memang Siscon ya kami tidak serius denga kata-kata kami". Kata Shura.

Yukio sebenarnya jengkel dengan pembicaraan ini yang ngawur dan membahas-bahas Rin rasanya ingin sekali berteriak Rin adalah miiliknya tapi masa Yukio melakukan itu.

-Asrama Yukio dan Rin-

Yukio akhirnya pulang dengan kesal dan dia menemukan Nee-sannya menggendong Teddy Bear saat itu dia ingin sekali merobek boneka itu Yukio sangat tahu siapa yang memberinya boneka itu.

"Boneka baru ya". Kata Yukio.

"Hmm ya aku diberi oleh Ukyo". Kata Rin.

"Oh kau bohong bilang mau belajar tapi malah pacaran". Kata Yukio.

"Bukan begitu kok". Kata Rin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oh apa saja yang kalian lakukan". Kata Yukio.

"Hanya berkeliling diKarnaval". Kata Rin.

Rin meletakan bonekanya dikursi dan Rin memasak untuk Yuko saat itulah Yukio sangat ingin menghancurkan boneka itu.

"Yukio kau ingin makan apa tadi aku sempat belanja Loh". Kata Rin.

"Cukup Kare beruang, bukan maksudku Kare saja". Kata Yukio.

"Hahaha Yukio makan binatang yang dilindungi". Kata Rin tertawa.

Yukio ikut tertawa saja padahal Rin tidak tahu kalau Yukio mau memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya.

-Malam hari-

Rin tertidur sangat lelap dangan tidak wajar tentu saja dia mendapat obat tidur dari makanannya yang diam-diam Yukio berikan padanya alhasil Rin tiba-tiba tidur saat menaiki tangga kalau Yukio tidak mengikutinya mungkin saja Rin akan jatuh dengan kondisi mengenaskan, Yukio menggendongnya kekamarnya dengan gaya bridal style.

Memperhatikan wajah Rin itu sebenarnya hal biasa tapi malam ini Rin tidur sangat nyenyak sekali apapun yang terjadi Rin akan tetap tidur, kesempatan bagi Yukio untuk membalas dendam Yukio merusak boneka Rin dengan sangat brutal dan Yukio menyembunyikannya dari Rin.

"Tenang saja Nee-san aku akan memberikan yang lebih baik". Kata Yukio.

Setelah Yukio memutilasi bonek itu suasana kembali hening bahkan ada terdengar deru nafas Rin yang tertidur, memperhatikan Rin yang tertidur dengan pakaian tidur mungkin sepertinya mirip lingeri tapi tidak terlalu seksi tapi tetap saja Yukio bisa melihat pahanya yang tersingkap, jujur saja selama ini Yukio memang selalu memperhatikan Rin tidur tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Rin memakai pakaian seperti itu entah kapan Rin membelinya sebenarnya dari tadi saat dia baru datang dia memang sudah agak terkejut dengan pakaian Rin tapi boneka itu membuat perhatiannya teralih ke boneka itu.

"Nee-san kau tahu dari kemarin-kemarin kau mengesalkanku dan sekarang kau berpakaian seperti ini, tidakkah kau tahu mungkin saja aku akan 'menyerangmu' dan bila kau mencari bobeka itu maafkan aku". Kata Yukio ditelinganya.

Bila dulu Yukio hanya akan diam memperhatikan Rin karena akan takut bila dia terbangun dan tentu saja pasti Rin akan membencinya karena menjadi pria mesum namun malam ini Rin tak perlu merasa cemas karena Rin sepenuhnya tertidur. Impiannya sejak lama Yukio dapat menyentuhnya adalah disaat Rin sadar menerima Yukio namun hal itu Yukio sadar bahwa tak akan terwujud harapan itu atau mungkin belum segala cara akan dilakukannya untuk itu mungkin saja bila suau hari Rin mendapati pria yang akan menikahinya selain Yukio maka Yukiolah yang akan menyingkirkannya.

Menghirup aroma Rin dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher Rin dengan tangannya yang dengan malu-malu perlahan merayap kedalam pakaiannya meremas pelan dadanya, luar biasa Yukio merasakan bahwa dada Rin ternyata lebih besar dari keluhatannya walaupun Yukio sama sekali tak menyingkap pakaiannya semua yang dilakukan Yukio adalah tindakan kriminal bukan Yukio sangat tahu itu tapi dia tidak peduli. Dulu saat ayah mereka masih di panti asuhan bersama ayah mereka Yukio harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikan kebiasaannya yang memperhatikan Nee-sannya tapi sekarang disini siapa yang akan menghalanginya bila saja dulu saat otou-san mereka mengetahui aktivitas Yukio mungkin dia akan dihukum dengan dipisahkan dari Rin dengan Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa karena Yukio yakin Otou-sannya akan menyembunyikan fakta ini bila dia tahu tapi beruntung sekali tidak ada yang tahu ini.

Rin yang dalam pengaruh obat itu menggeliat lemah didalam pelukan Yukio Ciuman mendalam Yukio jatuh kebibirnya dalam ketidaksadarannya Rin mencoba mendorong Yukio namun Yukio memengang tangannya baru setelah Yukio menghentikan aktivitasnya Rin menjadi tenang tubuhnya dan Rin berkeringat.

"Mungkin saat ini aku tak melakukan lebih tapi nanti kita akan melakukannya". Bisik Yukio ditelinganya.

Keesokan harinya Rin terlihat biasa begitu juga Yukio walaupun Rin merasa ada yang aneh tubuhnya terasa letih dan pusing tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

"Nee-san kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Yukio retoris.

"Ah bukan apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing", jawab Rin sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau izin hari ini?". Kata Yukio.

"Ah tidak perlu aku baik-baik saja". Kata Rin tanpa dia sadari Yukio sangat tahu penyebab Rin sedikit pusing pengaruh obat itu.

True Cross Academy –

Semua siswa disana terlihat berkumpul dimading rupanya disana ada sebuah poster yang menarik perhatian.

"Oh itu Rin Kakanya Okumura Yukiokan" Kata salah satu anak.

"Iya itu benar kau kan juga kenal dia". Kata anak lainnya.

"Aku jugatak menyangka dulu saat masih SMP dia sangat jelek tomboy seperti lali-laki sekarang dia benar-benar cantik". Kata Anak yang lainnya lagi.

"Siapa sangka perubahanya secepat ini". Kata Anak yang lainnya.

Rin terlihat sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil dengan senyum yang cerah kelihatannya foto itu diambil diam-diam saat Rin tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak anak-anak yang mengambil potretnya diam-diam tapi siapa yang sangka akan dipajang dimading.`

-Dikelas Cram-

"Kudengar Rin-chan popular ya". Kata Shimi.

"Iya aku dengar Postermu ada dimading". Kata Izumo.

"Ah kalian bercanda bagaimana mungkin aku kan tidak begitu cantik". Kata Rin.

Namun beberapa laki-laki lainnya mendekat mengiyakan.

"Kau secantik ini bagaimana orang tidak tahu". Kata Ryuuji.

"Bon bahkan berkomentar seperti itu Rin padahal pertemuan pertama kalian sama sekali tidak baik kalian bertengkar". Kata Konekomaru.

"Oh ya aku tanpa sengaja dengar pembicaraanmu dengan ibumu ditelpon ibumu bilang dia menyukai Rin apa maksud ibumu ya?". Kata Shima menyikut Ryuuji.

"Bukan apa-apa dia hanya bilang dia suka masakan Rin dan juga sesekali dia ingin memakan masakan Rin lagi". Kata Ryuji.

"Baiklah bila nanti kau pulang ke Kyoto aku akan membekalimu dengan masakanku". Kata Rin tersenyum polos alias tidak peka.

"Hemm mungkin daripada kau membekalinya lebih baik kau saja ikut Ryuji ke Kyoto kau masak disana lagipula kalau dibekal pasti belum tentu masih segarkan". Kata Konekomaru terkikik.

"Ya bila saja aku diizinkan aku ingin kesana lagi aku juga merindukan ibumu dia sangat baik". Kata Rin.

"Tapi bila liburan nanti kau ke Kyoto bagaimana dengan janjimu dengan Bapak Nagatomo".kata Yukio mendadak muncul dibelakang dengan senyumanannya.

Rin dan yang lainnya mendadak diam tekejut seketika.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengenjutkan kami". Kata Rin.

"Maaf Nee-san aku hanya mengingatkamu saja". Kata Yukio.

Ryuji kelihatannya agak kecewa namun saat itu Rin berjalan mendekatinya dan berkata dengan sangat manis.

"Bon tenang saja aku akan membekalimu dengan makanan buatanku dan aku akan membungkus makanannya dengan baik jadi saat sampai di Kyoto makanannya tetap segar dan aku juga akan menelpon ibumu". Kata Rin wajah Ryuji jadi merah padam.

Yukio disana menahan rasa kesalnya walaupun tak ada yang menyadarinya Yukio sangat pintar menyembunyikan dengan wajah tenangnya.

Yukio juga sudah melihat poster Rin yang dimading benar-benar seperti model Yukio akui itu Yukio juga bukan tidak tahu jika dia sering kali melihat ada saja yang memotret Rin secara diam-diam.

"Nee-san kau belum lihat postermu aku tidak tahu kapan kau difoto seperti itu". Kata Yukio.

"Ha ternyata benar". Kata Rin langsung keluar kelas.

Yukio hanya diam meihat reaksi Rin dia juga marah karena selama ini hanya dialah orang yang memfoto Nee-sannya diberbagai aktivitas terutama saat dia tidur tapi kali ini orang lain melakukannya.

Sementara Rin mencabut posternya dimading yang menurutnya membuatnya kerumunan anak-anak sudah tidak ada.

Asrama Rin dan Yukio True Cross –

Rin baru menyadari boneka barunya hilang dan terus mencarinya keseluruh ruangan asarama yang luas itu bahkan Kuro dan Ukobach juga membantunya Yukio berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Nee-san kau mencari sesuatau?". Tanya Yukio.

"Eh bonekaku hilang Yukio apa kau melihatnya". Kata Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu Nee-san". Kata Rin.

Dua jam mencari Rin tak menemukannya wajahnya tertunduk lesu dan Yukio memperhatikannya sambil mengerjakan laporannya.

"Nee-san soal boneka itu biar saja nanti aku akan menggantinya". Kata Yukio tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu Yukio itu hadiah pertama yang kudapat dari temanku diluar kelas Cram jadi itu sangat berharga bagiku". Kata Rin.

" _seberharga itukah Nee-san". Kata Yukio dalam hati._

 **Author Note**

 **Halo semua reader tercintaku author kembali setelah vakum berminggu-minggu jadi jangan bosan menunggu karena saya pasti akan selalu mencoba update walaupun kadang lama. Saya juga update 2 fanfic sekaligus another Twins dan fanfic ini**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya itu sangat membantu author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beatiful Mine**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by Me**

 **Warning: typo, Fem!Rin, Overprotective!Yukio(may be yandere), Reverse Harem!Rin.**

Rin masih belum bisa merelakan hilangnya Teddy Bearnya sepanjang hari Rin hanya diam dan murung bahkan teman-teman Rin terlihat cemas melihatnya sejauh yang mereka tahu Rin adalah sosok paling paling ceria bahkan sebelum mereka mengenalnya sebagai gadis karena penampilannya yang dulu sangat terlihat sepert anak laki-laki.

"Rin-chan, hari ini kau murung ada apa?". Tanya Shiemi.

"Bukan apa-apa Shiemi". Jawab Rin lesu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa lalu kenapa kau murung". Kata Izumo.

"Apa kau kau bertengkar dengan Yuki-chan". Kata Shiemi.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya murung karena boneka kesayanganku hilang". Jawab Rin.

"Kau yang dulu kelihatan tomboy suka boneka juga ternyata". Kata Izumo.

Saat itu Yukio datang dengan sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Kembali ketempat duduk kalian pelajaran dimulai". Kata Yukio.

Yukio melirik Rin yang masih murung gara-gara boneka itu, namun dia tetap mencoba mengajar seperti biasa dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali merutuk dengan Rin yang selalu memikirkan boneka sialan yang kini telah dimutilasi olehnya secara diam-diam.

 **-Esok Harinya Kelas Reguler-**

Pagi hari ini Rin ditunggui oleh Ukyo digerbang sekolah ada juga beberapa pria lain namun dari semuanya Rin mau menerima ajakan Ukyo saja.

"Rin, selamat pagi". Sapa Ukyo.

"Selamat pagi Ukyo". Jawab Rin.

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu kemarin kau selalu murung apa kau sakit?". Tanya Ukyo.

Sementara beberapa pria lain menatap mereka dengan iri, selama ini Rin selalu mencoba untuk tidak menerima ajakan beberapa pria kecuali untuk tujuan belajar.

"Ukyo, uhm aku mau minta maaf". Kata Rin menunduk.

"Minta maaf untuk apa Rin". Tanya Ukyo.

"Ehm soal bonekanya". Kata Rin.

"Iya, apa kau tidak menyukainya". Kata Ukyo.

"B-bukan tapi aku menghilangkannya". Kata Rin menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin, kau tidak sengaja lagipula itu hanya boneka nanti aku akan menggantinya untukmu". Kata Ukyo.

"Uhm, Jangan aku tidak mau bila hilang lagi". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali izinkan aku untuk mendapat boneka itu bila kita bermain ke karnaval lagi". Kata Ukyo mengacak rambutnya dan Rin diam tersipu.

Sebenarnya kenapa Rin mau menerima ajakan Ukyo pagi itu karena dia mau minta maaf padanya walaupun dia harus mengesampingkan para pria yang iri dibelakangnya.

Tapi dari jauh Yukio menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya sejauh yang Yukio tahu belum ada yang pernah mengacak rambut Rin kecuali dirinya dan ayahnya.

 _Nee-san, kau benar-benar suka menguji kesabaranku._

Sore harinya Rin pulang keasramanya lebih dulu karena Yukio ada pekerjaan, didepan pintu Rin telah disambut Kuro.

" _Rin, akhirnya kau pulang aku lapar". Kata Kuro._

"Oh kau sudah menunggu ya". Kata Rin.

" _Hari ini apa menunya?". Kata Kuro._

"Hari ini kare". Kata Rin.

Rin memasak dengan tenang tapi lebih tenang dari biasanya bahkan Ukobach yang membantunya menatapnya heran.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam Yukio telah tiba diasrama, saat dia datang Rin melihat Yukio membawa Teddy Bear besar.

"Yukio, apa itu dari penggemarmu?". Tanya Rin.

Rin yang sudah terbiasa dengan Yukio yang selalu menerima banyak hadiah dari para gadis secara spontan berpikir begitu tapi sebenarnya bukan itu.

"Bukan, ini untukmu Nee-san". Kata Yukio.

"Benarkah". Kata Rin senang.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih terus sepanjang hari". Kata Yukio.

Rin terlihat sangat senang bukan main dan hal itu yang juga membuat Yukio sangat senang.

"kau suka". Kata Yukio.

"Iya, tentu saja". Kata Rin.

Malam itu Rin tidur sambil memeluk boneka barunya sebenarnya Rin juga tidak sesenang itu mendapat boneka dari Yukio dia masih menginginkan boneka dari Ukyo namun dia tidak bisa membuat Yukio khawatir lagi apa lagi dia sudah repot-repot membelikannya boneka.

 **-Kelas Cram-**

Rin hari ini seperti sebelumnya banyak yang mengajaknya makan siang tapi dia akan selalu mencoba mengelak dan pasti Yukiolah yang akan menjadi alasannya. Sepanjang hidupnya Rin tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kini dirinya menjadi populer bahkan sudah berapa banyak yang mengiriminya surat yang membuat Rin jenuh membacanya tapi terkadang menjadi bahan bacaannya saat dia bosan, sekarang dia tahu bagaimana rasa Yukio selalu mendapat banyak surat tapi bedanya Rin tidak pernah melihat Yukio membaca surat-surat itu.

"Okumura-chan kau semakin terkenal ya". Tanya Shima.

"Tidak kok, Yukio yang terkenal". Kata Rin mengelak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan surat-surat dilockermu". Kata Shima.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya amplop". Kata Rin.

Sementara itu Shiemi dengan asiknya membaca surat-surat Rin matanya berbinar.

"Kawaii, semuanya benar-benar romantic". Kata Shiemi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa menariknya ini". Kata Izumo yang ikutan membacanya.

"Okumura apa kau tidak merasa terganggu". Tanya Ryuji agak malu.

"Tidak, lagipula Yukio juga sudah biasa dengan ini". Kata Rin.

"Ada apa Bon, kau tidak bisa menulis surat karena tidak terbiasakan?". Sindir Konekomaru.

"Buat apa tulis surat, langsung saja bicara orangnya disinikan!". Kata Shima.

"Kalian membuatku pusing". Kata Rin benar-benar Pusing.

Rin yang malas memutuskan keluar dari kelas beberapa siswa perempuan menatapnya iri namun tak ada satupun yang berani menyatakannya tentunya karena dimasa lalu Rin dikenal seorang gadis tomboy kuat yang sering berkelahi entah kenapa malah membuat Rin menderita.

"Hei, Rin Okumurakan? Kudengar dia menjadi populer". Kata Seorang siswa.

"Iya, memang benar dia sekarang cantik padahal dia sangat jelek dulunya". Kata Siswa lainnya.

"Kupikir tadinya dia laki-laki lho". Kata yang lainnya.

"Entah keajaiban apa mungkin saudaranya Yukio menularkan kepopulerannya". Kata Siswa lainnya.

"Ya, mungkin saja kudengar siswa laki-laki dikelas A banyak yang menanyakan nomor Hp pada Yukio". Kata yang lainnya.

"Dan anak yang terpintar dikelas Rin Ukyo juga mulai mendekatinya". Kata anak lainnya.

"Kudengar mereka sudah berkencan ada yang melihatnya dikarnaval". Kata anak lainnya

Rin sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia dan Ukyo tidak berkencan namun untuk apa menjelaskannya hanya akan menambah salah faham saja. Rin berjalan terus menyusuri koridor hingga saat itu tanpa sadar Shiemi mengikutinya.

"Rin, tunggu". Kata Shiemi.

"Shiemi, ada apa". Kata Rin.

"Euhm begini aku mau mengatakan sesuatu". Kata Shiemi.

"Baik, katakanlah". Kata Rin.

"Aku suka…". Kata Shiemi terpotong.

"Kau suka Yukio". Kata Rin bersemangat.

"Eh ituu..". Kata Shiemi.

"Tenang aku siap membantumu, Kurasa Yukio juga..". kata Rin terpotong.

"Tidak Rin, aku suka padamu". Kata Shiemi.

"Hah, itu, aku juga suka padamu itulah kita berteman". Kata Rin.

"Bukan, aku benar-benar suka padamu". Kata Shiemi.

"Shi-Shiemi, kau bercandakan". Kata Rin.

"Sebenarnya saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu ditaman nenekku aku mengira kau laki-laki karena penampilan tomboymu jadi saat itu aku menyuakaimu". Kata Shiemi.

"Sekarang kau tahu aku perempuan jadi kita temanan saja ya". Rin mulai berkeringat.

"Aku tahu, karena kupikir sudah banyak yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu jadi aku ingin mengungkapkannya juga, aku sangat ingin mengatakannya sebelum aku tahu kau perempuan tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian, tapi saat kita bertemu diTrue Cross aku baru tahu kau perempuan". Kata Shiemi.

"Maaf Shiemi, karena penampilanku waktu itu kau berpikir aku laki-laki". Kata Rin.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, lagipula aku hanya menyakaimu karena aku sangat kagum padamu tidak lebih". Kata Shiemi.

Rin tersenyum pada Shiemi dan Shiemi kembali kekelas namun Rin memilih untuk pergi kelockernya namun saat dia terlalu terburu-buru saat menuruni tangga, dia tidak hati-hati hingga dia tergelincir saat itulah dia akan hampir terjatuh mengenaskan, tapi seseorang menyelamatkannya. Rin melihat seorang pria berpakaian Exorcist dengan rambut hitam, matanya yang merah, tinggi tegapdan membawa pedang dipunggungnya, mata Rin sama sekali tidak berkedip tanpa dia sadari telah diangkat ala bridal style.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona". Tanya Pria itu.

Rin terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa". Kata Rin.

Rin selamat dari kecelakaan berkat pria ini, tapi tak pernah Rin menatap kagum seorang pria manapun dan inilah pertama kalinya dia terlihat begitu terfana wajah Rin bahkan memearah.

"Siapa namamu". Tanya Pria itu.

"A-aku Okumura Rin". Kata Rin terbata-bata karena malu.

Sementara itu Yukio menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan shock tak pernah dia melihat kakaknya begitu antusias pada pria manapun

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua aku kembali dengan ff ini. Ok terima kasih atas saran kalian dengan ff ini dan ff saya yang lainnya. Soal Shiemi yang menyatakan perasaannya itu hanya sekedar untuk menyampaikan perasaannya saat mengira Rin laki-laki karena saat kejadian taman amahara Rin penampilannya tomboy dan baru dia sadari pas ditrue cross Rin pakai seragam perempuan tapi dia masih kagum pada Rin yang berhasil merubah imagenya yang buruk oleh karena itu dia ungkapkan perasaanya saya gak maksud kasih kesan Yuri ya Shiemi Cuma anggap Rin teman kok.**

 **Ok kalian bisa tebak siapa hayoo pria itu dan setuju mana Yukio x Rin atau pria itu x Rin.**

 **Chapter depam saya akan menunjukan sisi gelap Yukio lebih banyak lagi tapi apabila memungkinkan ya. Ok terima kasih atas dukungannya dan jangan lupa wajib review Ya!.**

 **Maaf kalau typo dan bahasa yang rancu. Wajib reviem kekurangan ff ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Mine**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by me**

Yukio Pov

Aku baru kali ini melihat Neesan terpaku melihat seorang pria, apa artinya Neesan mulai jatuh cinta, tidak jangan aku aku tidak rela.

Rin Pov

Aku untuk sesaat terpaku oleh pria didepanku tanpa sadar dimengangkat tubuhku beberapa saat aku baru sadar saat aku diturunkan.

"Maaf boleh aku tahu siapa namamu". Tanya Pria itu.

"A-aku Okumura Rin". Kata Rin terbata-bata karena malu.

"Oh ya namaku Night aku berasal dari cabang True Cross". Katanya.

Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa seragamnya sedikit berbeda dengan Yukio dia juga membawa pedang punggungnya seperti aku.

"Aku baru dengar namamu maaf anda ini dari cabang mana". Kataku.

"Aku berasal dari cabang luar sekarang aku dialihkan kesini, oh ya apa nona ini putri Paladin Fujimoto". Katanya.

"I-iya dari mana anda tahu". Kataku gugup.

"Sebenarnya saya ini adalah salah satu bawahannya dan dia sering menceritakan soal putrinya ternyata lebih cantik dari fotonya 6 tahun lalu". Katanya blak blakan.

"Kau pernah melihat fotoku". Tanyaku malu.

"Ayah anda pernah menunjukkanya pada saya, saya juga sangat kenal dengan adik nona Okumura Yukio kami didik bersamaan". Katanya.

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau soal Night ini kali pertamanya aku bertemu.

"Oh jadi kalian Saling kenal ya baik ayah ataupun Yukio tak pernah cerita apa-apa soal pelatihan Exorcist Yukio" Kataku.

"Maaf jika perkataanku agak mengganggumu nona". Katanya.

"Ah jangan begitu, dan tolong jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku panggil aku Rin saja". Kataku.

"Baiklah kau boleh panggil aku Night atau Yoru katanya". Katanya.

"Baiklah Night san". Kataku.

Sementara itu Yukio melihat mereka dengan shock bagaimana tidak Yukio sangat kenal Night dia juga orang yang dipercayai oleh ayah angkatnya kemanpuannya sebagai seorang Knight. Yukio ingat dulu kalau ayahnya pernah bicara dengan imam lainnya di biara tempat tinggal mereka.

 _Saat itu musim semi saat itu Rin dan Yukio sudah menginjak 14 tahun, Shiro saat itu memiliki kekhawatiran yang besar terutama untuk anak perempuan satu-satunya Rin, meskipun dia masih sangat muda dia mulai takut bahwa suatu saat dia tidak bisa menikah karena Rin sama sekali tidak punya teman._

 _"Bapa Fujimoto kenapa anda risau seperti itu". Kata Kyoudo._

 _"Aku hanya khawatir tentang Rin". Katanya._

 _" Soal apa". Kata Nagatomo._

 _"Dia anak perempuan satu-satunya aku takut kalau suatu saat dia tidak mendapat pria yang tepat seperti ibunya bagaimana apalagi sampai sekarang dia masih tidak punya teman". Kata Shiro._

 _"Tenang saja Rin masih terlalu muda anda berpikir terlalu jauh". Kata Izumi._

 _"Iya aku tahu tapi selama ini aku selalu melihat kalau Rin berurusan dengan pria berandalan yang mengganggunya bagaimana jika suatu saat Rin jatuh cinta dengan pria seperti itu bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa kularang, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis". Kata Shiro._

 _"Kalau soal itu kita bisa pikirkan nanti". Kata Nagatomo._

 _Saat itu aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya tapi tak lama-lama aku jadi menyadari kalau ayahku menyiapkan sesuatu._

 _Hari itu aku baru mendapat meister Doctorku dan jabatan First Middle Classku jadi aku berada di vatikan bersama ayah dan kami tak sengaja bertemu dengan Night-san dia juga mendapat jabatan_

 _"Night bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu dikantor cabang". Tanya Shiro._

 _"Semuanya aman saja aku senang sekali". Jawabnya aku melihat kalau Night-san sangat sopan pada ayah._

 _"Oh ya kudengar kau itu sangat populer dengan para gadis pastinya kau sudah pacarkan". Kata Shiro._

 _"Tidak aku masih belum kepikiran untuk punya pacar". Kata Night sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya._

 _"Benarkah bagaimana kalau kukenalkan pada seseorang". Kata Shiro._

 _"Tidak perlu repot-repot Bapak". Kata Night._

 _"Sebenarnya aku punya seorang putri". Kata Shiro._

 _Saat itu aku mulai mengerti arah obrolan mereka._

 _"Maksudnya Okumura Rin aku tak pernah melihatmu membawanya". Kata Night._

 _"Iya kau tahu alasannyakan". Kata Shiro._

 _"Iya pasti itu berat untuk anda menyembunyikannya sampai sekarang orang ditempat kerjamu hanya tahu kalau kau hanya punya satu putra Yukio". Kata Night._

 _"Ya itulah sebabnya sebenarnya ini terlalu cepat tapi aku menyadari semakin hari aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau dia mungkin saja akan dekat dengan seseorang akan tetapi dengan keadaanya aku khawatir dia tidak memiliki pasangan atau malah bersama pria yang salah". Kata Shiro._

 _"Anda hanya terlalu khawatir mungkin suatu saat akan ada yang bisa mendampinginya". Kata Night._

 _"Karena itulah kurasa kau orang yang tepat untuk menjaganya selain aku dan Yukio". Kata Shiro._

 _"Anda bercanda belum tentu aku ini tepat untuknya belum tentu dia menyukaiku". Kata Night._

 _"Ya aku tahu dia bahkan seusia Yukio sekarang dan aku selalu melatih Yukio untuk bisa melindunginya tapi sadar satu hal aku sudah tidak adil pada mereka berdua memberikan beban pada Yukio dan aku tahu bagaimanapun Yukio dan aku tidal bisa terus berada disampaingnya". Kata Shiro sambil menunjukkan foto yang yang terdapat aku, Nee-san dan ayah._

 _"Dia sangat cantik anda yakin saya adalah yang tepat untuknya mungkin saja dia akan disukai banyak pria". Kata Night._

 _"Jika pria itu tidak cocok untuknya aku tidak bisa menyerahkanya dengan mudah dan kau tahu kalau kau pasti cocok". Kata Shiro._

 _Hanya sampai itu saja yang kudengar dari pembicaraan mereka aku langsung pergi tak tahan dengan pembicaraan mereka aku tidak ingin ayah menyerahkan Nee-san padanya hanya aku yang boleh mendampinginya aku benci jika suatu hari aku harus melihatnya bersama orang lain._

 _Malam itu aku pulang ketempat tinggalku bersama Nee-san aku memasuki kamarnya melihatnya tertidur dengan damai dia terlihat manis sekali dengan berani aku memeluknya dan dia terbangun._

 _"Yukio ada apa malam-malam begini". Katanya sambil mengucek matanya._

 _"Nee-san aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu". Kataku gugup._

 _"Kau ingin curhat padaku tumben sekali". Katanya dia terlihat senang sebenarnya aku memang curhat kepadanya._

 _Aku mencari banyak topik pembicaraan agar aku punya alasan walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya mungkin saja Rin akan kaget dan aku akan ketahuan ayah._

 _Maafkan aku Nee-san sesungguhnya aku memang tidak bisa menahan perasaanku aku tahu aku menjijikan karena mencintai saudariku sendiri._

Aku mengingat masa-masa itu Night adalah orang yang dipilih ayah untuk Nee-san meskipun Nee-san belum tahu aku masih takut kalau-kalau para Imam lainnya digereja memberi tahunya.

 **Rin Pov**

Ini pertama kalinya bagiku aku menemukan pria setampan ini sebelumnya aku tak pernah segugup ini depan seseorang dia tersenyum padaku dan entah ini takdir dia bilang ayah pernah memperlihatkan fotoku.

"Maaf Night-san kau mengenal ayahku sejak kapan". Tanyaku.

"Sebanarnya beliau itu juga adalah mentorku". Katanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku". Kataku.

"Sama-sama kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Okumura-san". Kata Night.

Aku tersenyum saat dia berpamitan dan aku terbayang saat aku akan jatuh dia menolongku aku merasa seperti seorang putri tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

 **Shiemi Pov**

Aku melihat Rin terjatuh dan ditolong seorang pria asing kelihatannya Exorcist transfer, Rin kelihatanya menyukai pria itu bisa kulihat memang pria itu tampan mungkin Rin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku ingat saat Rin datang bersama Yukio ke taman bungaku saat itu rambutnya masih pendek dengan pakaian seperti laki-laki aku pikir dia itu memang laki-laki dan aku menyukainya tapi kenyataanya saat aku masuk kelas cram aku melihatnya memakai pakaian perempuan saat itu aku sadar dia perempuan dan aku merasa hancur sekali namun meski begitu aku ingin menjadi temannya dia itu mengisnpirasiku untuk tidak terlalu pemalu lagi dan keluar dari rumahku untuk melihat dunia luar meskipun aku tahu Rin itu perempuan aku masih sangat menyukainya dan aku mencoba menerima meski itu sulit.

 **Author Pov**

Kejadian lainnya berlanjut saat Rin keruangan locker saat membukanya Rin mendapati banyak surat untuknya saat itu Rin tahu rasanya jadi Yukio yang punya banyak penggemar.

"Kau mendapat banyak surat Nee-san". Tanya Yukio tiba-tiba saja dibelakangnya.

"Banyak sekali". Kata Rin.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama malam ini kurasa aku tidak ada misi". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah ayo kita belanja untuk makan malam Yukio". Kata Rin

"Tentu Nee-san". Kata Yukio.

Rin sangat senang Yukio menemaninya belanja karena biasanya Yukio sibuk saat mereka di mini market mereka bertemu trio Kyoto.

"Bon, Konekomaru, Shima kalian disini juga". Tanya Rin.

"Iya kami ingin membeli beberapa camilan untuk bergadang nanti malam". Kata Ryuji dia nampak merona dan Yukio menyadarinya.

"Oh begitu aku juga berbelanja untuk makan malam". Kata Rin.

"Iya kebetulan bahan-bahan dikulkas sudah habis". Kata Yukio.

Ryuji terlihat sangat malu-malu terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah saat melihat wajah Rin.

"Nee-san sepertinya bahan yang kau inginkan sebelah sana". Kata Yukio.

"Oh ya kau benar Yukio". Kata Rin

"Maaf ya kami kesebelah sana kalian silahkan lanjutkan belanja kalian". Kata Yukio.

Yukio tahu kalau dibiarkan pasti akan ada obrolan panjang antara Ryuji dan Rin.

Malam itu Rin memasak didapur dengan Yukio yang menunggu sambil membaca koran dan Kuro, ukobatch memasak bersama Rin.

"Yukio hari ini aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu". Kata Rin.

"Benarkah aku jadi tidak sabar Nee-san". Kata Yukio.

Yukio suka melihat Rin memasak dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah saat dia masih SMP dia saat senggangnya dia suka melihat kakaknya melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti melihat seorang ibu atau istri rasanya.

 _Ibu mereka Yuri sangat mirip dengan Rin terutama mata dan senyumannya serta kepolosannya meskipun mereka berdua tidak tahu._

 **Author Note**

 **Hai semuanya udah lamakan fanfic ini gak update maaf author mendahulukan ff yang lain dan lagi karena banyak pekerjaan jadi kadang kalau udah bikin pendek atau baru setengah chapter jadi ketunda maafkan upadate author yang lama bengeut apa lagi sekarang mulai TA doain author lancar dan berhasil S1.**

 **Oh ya author mau jelasin soal nama Night dia ini mirip Rin cuma matanya merah dan lagi dia itu namanya Yoru arti malam mungkin namanya ke translet inggris jadi Night author kurang tahu sih soalnya ada juga yang nyebutin namanya Yori di forum diskusi berbahasa inggris.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang support fanfic saya dan lagi makasih yang rela nungguin meskipun cerita amburadul, banyak Typo dan sebagainya.**

 **Sekian terima kasih saya tunggu review kalian dan tolong jangan ada bashing ya supaya saya semangat dan gak stuck nulis fanfic**


End file.
